That Which Dragons Fear
by LegendofSkyrim
Summary: Erika was a gamer playing Skyrim that fateful morning. By nightfall she was stumbling about trying to find out where she was. With help in Windhelm and Solitude, will she find her way back home? Or will she choose to stay at the side of the Dragonborn and Ulfric Stormcloak? A.U. T for violence and some theme
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I recently became addicted to Skyrim -(SERIOUSLY addicted) Shut up parenthesis. (No.) ANYWAY, I recently began playing and I adore it! So, I'm writing a fanfic that began circulating in my head. This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me! Enjoy!_

* * *

Six hours.

About six hours of constant game play. That might be a record. Especially when the beginning time is one o'clock.

I violently strike the paddle as my screen avatar slashes a bandit. That must've been the millionth that I crossed. When she fell I smile and begin looting her. I take her coins and her iron mace, but I leave her clothes on her. Hide armor doesn't fetch a high price in any market of Tamriel.

"ERIKA!" I jump when two fingers jam into my sides as the person behind me yells. The paddle clatters onto the floor, making me worried it's broken.

I turn to see my blonde best friend standing behind me laughing herself to death. "Brit." I growl dangerously.

She wipes a tear from her eye as the laughter doesn't end. "I couldn't stop myself." She says, "you looked so focused that someone needed to scare you."

"Well brava," I applaud her, "because of you I think I had a minor heart attack!" It's not long before we're both laughing. It really is funny.

Mom passes by the doorway to the family room to see the scene of us and she grins. "She skyrim-ed out again, huh?" She asks Britney.

"'Skyrim-ed out?'" I clarify. She nods, and both of us look at Britney. "Tell me I'm wrong." She defends, hands up to protect herself if I attack her. "If you wanted to, you'd live in Skyrim."

"I would." I agree wholeheartedly. "What time is it?" I wonder aloud, looking around for a clock.

"Seven oh four." That pretty much slaps me.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I wail as I take the stairs two at a time to get up to the front door.

Britney and I jump into her car and begin the "To School Race 5000," since this isn't the first time I've made us almost late. And as we were right down the road from school a terrible thing happened.

A freaking red light. "Gosh darn it!" I yell, hitting the dashboard in despair. "We were so close."

We hear the bell ring and just die inside. Late for homeroom. As we run through the hall to get there before anything else, we just begin thinking to ourselves, 'crap! Can this day get any worse?'

We forget that is the last thing you want to think, say or imply on days like this.

Turns out both Britney and I left our homework at our houses, my favorite pair of jeans are starting to de-fabricate, and I'm failing English. And as I am tortured throughout Geometry, the worst thing happens.

The P.A system crackles to life. "Attention, there is a shooter in the building." Our principal's every-scratchy voice informs us. "This is not a drill, we need everyone to lock the doors and keep hi-"

The sound of a gunshot echoes over the speakers. "Now that that windbag's taken care of," a male voice says with a certain voice that sent chills up my spine, "I can turn my attention to the student I need.

"Erika Frost," I wince at my own name coming from a murderer's lips, "come down to the office and I'll leave everyone else alone. Don't, and I'm afraid I'll have to find you." The sound clicks off and the tension thickens. All eyes in my class (of about twenty kids) just stare at me, like I've grown a second head.

_What do we do?_ The thought comes._ Die or run? Does it even matter in the end?_

_He's going to get what he wants._ Another voice answers. _Might as well try to keep others safe._

_What would Mom do?_

_Run and hide. She'd let others take the fall for her, if it can to this._

_Why me?_

_Why not you?_

_I can't do this!_

**_What would Dad do?_** The critical thought asks.

My mind's eye shows me our fireplace at home, with a few pictures of Dad. One in his army uniform, and one of him and I playing at the park when I was little. Beside them is a urn, one I remember talking to often whenever I felt the need to talk to him. _It's better to die and save lives than live and watch everyone you know fall around you._

_I step out of my seat, despite Brit shaking her head vigorously. "See ya round, Brit." I salute her jokingly before walking as calmly as I can to what I know is certain death._

* * *

Reviews are totally welcome, and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is okay too! (Be as brutal as necessary) Hey, shut up! (I didn't say anything, I'm just text.)


	2. Chapter 2

'Go back.' Over and over again the thought repeated. 'Go back. Go back.'

'Shut up!' I angrily thought. 'Leave me alone.'

The hall never seemed so long. Is this how prisoners feel when they're being walked to their deaths? 'Run away. You don't even like most of the people at this school.'

'What about Brit?'

'A casualty.' I was horrified by my mind's response.

A man stood by the office doors. "Erika." He said, probably smiling like a payco.

I nodded at the implied question. "I've been waiting for you for some time, Miss Erika." He stepped into the center of the hall way. "Longer then you know."

"What do you want?" I cried.

The light was low, but there was a flash of light in his eyes. They...they were like a snake's, with slit pupils and an entrancing yellow color.

"Luh Skuld Bex." His voice had this power behind it, and I vaguely recognized the language. It sounded like a thu'um from Skyrim...but that was impossible.

Not.

A large circle appeared on the floor, filled with blindingly bright colors swirling in that abyssal pit. "Fulfill your destiny, Erika!" He ordered as the power drew me in. "Bex luh kast koreid ek kopraan." The words triggered something in me. I collapsed and was drawn into the portal.

As my mind and body swirled in that place, something in my memory stuck out. At the time he looked human, but my mind's eye saw a beast larger than the school, standing above him. A dragon.

My feet hit a light, fluffy object, and as the rest of my hit it I realized how cold it was. My eyes snapped open and I lept in alarm. Snow? I looked around me at the white mountains.

"Miss, are you okay?!" An alarmed man called, running up to me.

He helped me steady myself, but it wasn't till a few minutes later that I actually saw his face. He was quite handsome, in a roguish way. His black hair hadn't seen a comb in well over half a year, and he had scars on his face like a cat had clawed him.

I gently pushed his hand off me. "I'm alright." I looked around, not sure where I was. "And you are?"

"Vorin." He nodded politely. "Are you on your way to High Hrothgar as well, miss?"

"High Hrothgar?" I clarified. 'But that...that's not real!'

"Yes, just beyond here." He pointed to a path heading up a winding bit of rock.

"Um, yes, I think." I shook my head, trying to wake up or something.

"What's your name, miss?"

"Erika."

"Well, Miss Erika," Vorin said with a quiet voice, "since you have no weapons, I'll stay with you and keep you safe. There are wolves on this path." He offered me the lead, but I refused and we walked along together. 'This is a dream.' I concluded. 'That's why I'm in Skyrim of my way to the Greybeards.'

"So, what town are you from?" Vorin asked as we hiked along the trail.

'Why did he have to ask that?!' "Winterhold. And you?"

"I come from Solitude. I didn't realise you were a Nord."

"Nor I you." I said jokingly. Honestly I didn't realize I was a Nord. I was sad I'd have to wake up from such a lovely dream soon.

But I didn't wake up. He and I chatted about different guilds for hours until above us was High Hrothgar. The stone building was more spectacular in person, and a bit overwhelming for me. "Shall we?" He offered he up the stairs.

We traveled up and I mindlessly walked in with him, not realizing he was the one summoned.


	3. Chapter 3

We entered High Hrothgar and my breath was taken away. The fact that my mind could bring these things up impressed me. The Greybeards stood in a circle, but I couldn't define who was whom.

"Ah, welcome." I bowed to the Greybeard who had to be Arngeir. He ignored me and bowed to Vorin. "We've long expected you."

"I have come to learn, Master." Vorin stood like a soldier, shoulders back and back straight.

Arngeir smiled under that response, but he then turned to me in confusion. "Who are you?"

Vorin answered in my stead, "This is Erika. I found her on the mountain, Master."

Arngeir nodded, turning the words over in his head. "Where are you from, Lady Erika?"

"I am no lady," I corrected, "and you wouldn't believe the truth of my home."

Arngeir gave me a look that said 'try me.' "I come from Cheyenne, Wyoming."

"Where is that?" Vorin thought aloud.

"In a completely different dimension." I answered in complete honesty.

Arngeir shook his head. "We'll deal with you later." He waved me off to the side. "Now, are you truly the Dovahkiin?"

Vorin closed his eyes. "I am not sure, Master."

"IF you are, then loose your shout on my brethren and I." He stepped back, arms open to the impending attack.

"Fus!" Vorin yelled, the sheer force of the Shout knocking the old men off their feet.

Arngeir nodded contently. "Welcome, Dovahkiin." They began teaching him more about "Force, Unrelenting force," and I just sat on a freaking bench by myself.

A voice kept entering my head. 'Be ready to repeat anything I say. Do you understand?' It sounded like that man from my school.

"Now for you, miss Erika." Arngeir said, a foreboding sound in his voice.

"What town do you hail from?"

"Cheyenne, Wyoming, America."

"Where is America?"

"On Planet Earth."

"Are you jesting?"

"No."

"Are you a Nord?"

"No, I am an American."

"Be honest now, woman."

"I am." I snapped angrily.

The other Greybeards began muttering in Dragon Language, causing the whole mountain to shake. "Master, please. I am convinced Erika is telling the truth." Vorin plead on the deaf ears of Arngeir. The two began to argue while the others spoke in verse.

Something took hold of me, commanding me from else where. "Nahlot!" I screamed, bringing silence upon all of High Hrothgar. Vorin tried to say something to me, but his voice was gone. I grabbed Arngeir's robes and pulled him close to me. "Kos nahlon Mudozaan, waan hi dreh ni hind wah luft dii jahr bah. Zu'u los yor Zahr do Akatosh. Faas zey." I released the stunned Arngeir and felt the presence release me as well. But it did squeeze one last word out of me: "Tinvaak."

Vorin stepped cautiously towards me. "Erika?" He seemed shocked to hear himself. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, afraid to open my mouth. Arngeir was visibly shaken by what had happened, but he composed himself as quickly as possible. "So," he said in a quiet voice, "you are what you say. This is surprising." He mused. He narrowed his eyes in thought and asked, "How did you learn the Dragon Language?"

"I-I didn't." I stumble over my words.

He stroked his beard in deep thought. "Dovahkiin, I believe the answers will come with time." Arngeir said. "Take her to one of the forts for now."

"Yes Master." Vorin bowed. Coming to my side, he took my hand gently. "Are you ready to go, Erika?"

I nodded and let Vorin lead me out of High Hrothgar. "We'll travel back down to Ivarstead, then use my horse to travel from there." He instructed, but in his words he questioned if I approved.

"Alright." I said quietly, keeping my eyes forward. I refused to look back at High Hrothgar, not wanting to remember the feeling of uselessness I had when that feeling possessed me.

He glanced at me through the corner of his grey eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and we continued walked. 'You did well, Erika.' The man's voice and presence entered again.

'What are you?' I asked.

'I am Akatosh. And you are my soldier in the impending civil war.' He said as he left again.

I trembled in the cold, and chided myself with a grin. Wyoming gets colder than this, why the heck am I cold? Of course, I check that I don't have proper snow gear, only a blue dress and knee high hide boots.

"So Erika," Vorin finally spoke up, "where should I take you?"

My mind raced through all the forts, trying to choose one where I would be safe. "Not Riften." I said laughing. He joined me, and he added, "not unless you have a need to run into thieves and beggars."

I tapped my chin. "Maybe Windhelm." I posed. It was a nice area.

"Sure." He agreed. "I've been needing to go to Windhelm, anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

**Gosh it's been a while since I updated. Sorry for making y'all wait! Here's the next chapter. And I'm sorry if it's short, but I have plans.**

* * *

Vorin's large black horse was waiting in a grassy field outside Ivarstead. "Does he have a name?" I asked, stroking his ratted mane.

"No." He said as he boosted me onto the stallion's back and then jumped on behind me. His arms stretched out to hold the reins, and in the process placing them as guards around me. I was grateful for the protection. I'd never been on a horse before, and to say I was nervous wasn't enough. "What do people in your country call horses?"

I shrugged. "I have friends who own horses, but they have weird names. Like Prince, Soul, and even Courage." I answer, listing some of the kids whom I knew.

He hummed pleasantly. "I like the sound of Courage." He mused. Flicking the reins, he called out "Onward Courage!" just for the fun of it.

The menacing equine thundered off, causing me to scream in panic. The force of the sudden gallop pushed me into Vorin, who laughed. "Whoa." He commanded, pulling slightly on the reins to slow Courage down. The horse obeyed, dropping to a trot as we followed the winding forest trails.

The first day was dull. No bandits, no wolves, not even a dragon attacked us. We rode in silence mostly, and Vorin rode through the night, letting me use him as a pillow. "Erika." His voice was far away in my groggy mind. "We're almost there."

"Mm-hm." I mumbled, exhausted. Sleeping while riding really drains more energy than it does replenishing it.

A rustling in the brush nearby drew our attention. "Gimme your septims, and any other valuables." A Khajiit ordered. His clothes were rags, and he wore a cowl as equally ragged.

Vorin huffed irritatedly. "We don't need to do anything, thief." He snarled.

The anthropomorphic cat stood his ground, undeterred by Vorin. I watched the man, trying to figure out what to do. 'Repeat after me.' Akatosh's voice entered my mind.

"What are you trying to achieve, Amir?" I asked sincerely, sliding off the stallion. Vorin jumped down and grabbed my shoulder, but I brushed it off easily. "Stealing from a poor woman and her brother, and for what? A few septims?" I touched his furry shoulder, and the anger in his eyes seemed to dissipate. A glint blinding me made me realize I was wearing a ring. Gently I slid it off and placed it in his hand. "Here."

He stared at the ring in shock. "But...this-"

"Is a gift, Amir." I finished. Rising to my feet, I walked back to Vorin who helped me onto Courage. We continued on our way, leaving the stunned Khajiit standing in the middle of the walk.

"How did you know his name was Amir?" Vorin thought aloud.

I shrugged. "Lucky guess." I concluded, not wanting to believe the real answer.

The stone walls that hid Windhelm drew closer, to the point where Vorin was galloping again. We placed Courage in the care of the Windhelm Stables just outside the city. The walls defending the city towered above us, and the sheer magnitude of it frightened me.

Once inside, the city was bustling about. Everyone everywhere seemed to be excited, even the dark elves. Vorin took my hand, so we wouldn't get separated, and guided us to the Candlehearth Hall.

He gave the bartender a few septims, and the man then lead us to two rooms next to one another. 'Good.' Akatosh mused. It felt weird to have him relaxing in my head, but I was surprisingly okay with it.

We chose our rooms and met in the sitting area up the stairs. A bard sang sweetly about Ulfric and how he was going to lead us to victory. "How long will we be staying?" I asked once the song was over.

"I have some dealing with Jarl Ulfric, and that may take some time." He shrugged. 'So basically, you don't know.' I thought, taking a piece of bread off the table and munching on it.

I rose from my seat and stretched. "I'm gonna go take a walk." I told him, not wanting him to worry. "Familiarize myself with the town."

"Be careful." He responded, then added, "not only Riften has theives."

I smiled and began my descent from the loft area, then went straight out the door.


End file.
